1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical switching device for making available an electrical connection between at least two terminals as a function of a switched state on the basis of a manual activation, where the electromechanical switching device is configured to be arranged in a switchboard of an electrical control device and has an activation unit that is rotatably mounted and can be activated manually and a switching unit which is connectable to the activation unit, where the switching unit makes available the at least two electrical terminals of the electromechanical switching device and electrically connects them to one another as a function of the electrical switched state, for which purpose the switching unit has at least one switching element that is mounted so as to be slideable in a longitudinal direction of the electromechanical switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical switching devices of the generic type are basically known with the result that no separate documented evidence for them is necessary. They are usually used in switchboards that serve to control electrical systems, at least partially electrically operated machines, combinations thereof or the like. Here, the electromechanical switching devices serve, in particular, to activate or deactivate electrically controllable functions that are usually activated or deactivated by a control voltage in the form of a low voltage. In this context, it has become accepted practice mainly to use rotationally activated electromechanical switching devices for the electromechanical switching elements. As a result, on the one hand, simple handling can be achieved and, on the other hand, simple mounting and arrangement in the switchboard can be implemented. The switchboard can be formed by a wall that can be formed from a metallic material, such as sheet steel. However, it can also be formed from a plastic or a composite material. In addition, the switchboard can, however, also be formed as a switch box or as a switch cabinet and can make available a closed-off cavity in which electrical lines are preferably connected.
The switchboard usually has an opening that is adapted to external dimensions of the electromechanical switching device and into which the electromechanical switching device is inserted and attached.
On the operator control side, the rotatably mounted activation unit, which can be activated manually, protrudes beyond a surface of the switchboard, with the result that it can be activated manually by an operator. In contrast, the switching unit that is connected to electrical lines via terminals of the switching unit to form or interrupt an electrical connection between two or more of the electrical lines in accordance with the respective current switched state of the electromechanical switching unit protrudes at the back.
On the activation side, essentially two different embodiments can be differentiated, specifically a key-activated activation unit and secondly a rotary toggle lever activation unit. Furthermore, there are a multiplicity of different refinements with respect to the switching unit and the switched states which can be assumed.
For these different electromechanical switching elements, there are respective separate designs that give rise to a multiplicity of different electromechanical switching devices and which require corresponding expenditure for manufacture.